


Daily Crowley, July 2020

by moonymistress, Yvesriba



Category: Good Omens
Genre: M/M, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonymistress/pseuds/moonymistress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvesriba/pseuds/Yvesriba
Summary: A picture a day celebrating Anthony J Crowley, Serpent of Eden, drinker of wine, ineffable husband, incompetent demon and deep down a Good Person. But don't call him Nice.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 13





	1. July 2, 2020 - Duck Pajamas

**Author's Note:**

> July 2: Crowley looks out his South Downs cottage bedroom window on a lovely July morning. Aziraphale has been up reading all night and they will soon be up and about, having tea and scones. Duck pajamas per request!


	2. July 3: Angel and Tartan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley is lounging at home, in a pair of tartan pajama bottoms gifted to him by his Angel, who also just happens to be conversing with him on the phone. Tartan PJs by request.


	3. July 4: Old Time Rock n' Roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley loves 90s TV, and one of his favorites, along with the "Golden Girls", is "The Nanny." He was inspired by one episode where Niles sings "Old Time Rock n' Roll" in his boxers, shirt and socks. A demon's gotta dance, badly, sometimes.
> 
> UPDATE!!  
> So...MoonyMistress gave me the original prompt of the video showing Niles dancing. And I made the one picture that posted on July 4. The next day, she told me she had written a fic based on the picture! SO, I thought to really do things right, I would update my original picture and add a second picture to illustrate the story. Enjoy!
> 
> [Old Time Rock n' Roll by MoonyMistress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096078)

[Old Time Rock n' Roll by MoonyMistress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096078)


	4. July 5: Picnic Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another take on #AwakeTheSnake. Aziraphale has had enough of Lockdown, and wants to see his demon, wants to go on a picnic, and wants to wear his cute new picnic hat. So he's packed a basket full of scrummy delights, and lets himself into Crowley's flat to wake him up Crowley is awakened to the sight of his beautiful, eager Angel.


	5. July 6: Crowley 1941

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's how I imagine the moment before he enters the church to save his Angel.


	6. July 7: Snow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hot! Crowley has invited Aziraphale over for a mid-summer snow day complete with a demon-made snow human and an angel-made snow angel. A little miracled snow, and two leftover carrots from Crowley's fridge to add just the “right touch” and they're all set! I mean, it’s not like he was going to cook the carrots.


	7. July 8: Dreaming of What He Loves Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snuggled down with his plush duckie and his plush Angel, all is safe and good, and he's dreaming of what he loves best.


	8. July 9: Cocoa al Fresco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale and Crowley are enjoying a nice summer evening out, drinking cocoa. While the angel could drink cocoa any time of day and in any season, Crowley's not much for the stuff. He doused his with a bit of Irish cream to make it more interesting. 
> 
> I like to think that after the Golden Girls, his second favorite show is Doctor Who. Now that he's retired he can indulge in fun human pastimes such as getting into a fandom. His shirt is inspired by miel_petite's wonderful DTF:Down to Fraternize shirt which can be found on her Redbubble shop, mielpetite.


	9. July 11: Pineapple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up at the dawn, and inspired by “Staged” on BBC, Aziraphale and Crowley have a friendly pineapple drawing competition. Aziraphale is just enough of a bastard to wear an artist smock he “borrowed” from Thomas Gainsborough in the mid 18th century and “may have forgotten to return it.”


	10. July 12: The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a lovely request for wedding attire. I had done modern wedding attire for them back in May so decided to go with an elegant late 19th century look. They imbued their wings with extra color for the occasion.


	11. July 13: Happy Birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honor of @raechem's birthday!


	12. July 14: Bastille Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The July 14 Daily Crowley is in honor of Bastille Day. Our demon is waiting, almost in plain sight, to rescue Aziraphale, who has been mercilessly arrested, tied up and dragged to the Bastille to await the guillotine. Lucky that Crowley just happened to be the area so he could gallantly rescue his pretty angel in distress.


End file.
